


Love You Right

by partxcles



Category: Kris Wu - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Edging, F/M, Flustered Wu Yi Fan, Foreplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Leg Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Shy Wu Yi Fan, Versatile Wu Yi Fan, praising, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partxcles/pseuds/partxcles
Summary: Yifan sits on the edge of the bed in front of you, his legs lazily crossed. You can see the exhaustion from his work today literally dripping from his body. However, he still looks at you with a bright smile on his face and you ask yourself how a man can look this dashing even when he is all tired from work.His big hand pats the mattress to invite you to sit down next to him. "Come here, Baobei", you hear his deep voice vibrating through the room and you look at him with a big smile. Without hesitation you make your way towards him but instead of sitting down on the bed, you get on your knees in front of him.





	Love You Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write Smut in English, so please have mercy with me while reading this.  
> I love including everyone in my works, so I tried to write this ficlet in gender neutral language, because I believe everyone deserves some love from Wu Yi Fan.
> 
> Explanations for the Chinese words I used:  
> Baobei: Baby  
> Xin'ai: Beloved  
> Da Fan: Big (Yi)Fan
> 
> Enjoy the Smut <3

Yifan sits on the edge of the bed in front of you, his legs lazily crossed. You can see the exhaustion from his work today literally dripping from his body. However, he still looks at you with a bright smile on his face and you ask yourself how a man can look this dashing even when he is all tired from work.

 

His big hand pats the mattress to invite you to sit down next to him. "Come here, Baobei", you hear his deep voice vibrating through the room and you look at him with a big smile. Without hesitation you make your way towards him but instead of sitting down on the bed, you get on your knees in front of him.

 

Usually your boyfriend is the one to worship and compliment you. Yifan is a very passionate man who's always making sure to treat you right and with respect. So today you decided, it's your turn to give him something back.

 

You let your fingers run over the full length of his legs. He is still wearing his tight jeans, so he doesn't feel much from your touch yet. Your hands stop on his knees, grabbing them tightly and spreading his legs open so you can position yourself between them. A bright smile appears on your lips while your fingers are tugging playfully on the fabric of his pants.

 

"Da Fan, don't you wanna get rid of these?", you say in a lulling tone and look up to him through your lashes.

 

Yifan has followed your every move and looks at you now with squinted eyes. He seems unsure of what you are up to and you can see that he's hesitating for a split second. But with a soft smile on his lips he finally nods and lets you take off his pants without protest.

 

And then you see them in all their glory: his thick and muscular legs lay bare in front of you. You're startled for a moment, admiring the curves and edges of his long legs.

 

Even though you two are together for a long time now, you're still always in awe of his beauty.

 

Your fingers are drawing lines on his legs, from his calves up to his thighs and back down. You could do this all day, running your hands up and down all over his lean body.

 

"Baobei, what are you doing?", you could hear Yifan's voice make a wheezing sound. "Shhh, just relax", you hush softly and help him stretch out his legs.

 

You begin to massage his strong calves. His muscles are still rock hard from playing basketball until noon after shooting some promotional videos in LA.

 

After a few minutes you look up to him and you have to bite your smile back. Your boyfriend seems to have made himself comfortable since he's laying down on the bed now with his head tilted back and eyes closed. He looks so calm and beautiful like this. You could feel how he relaxes more and more under your skilled hands. "Mmhhhhh... This feels so good...", he hums quietly.

 

Your hands slowly wander higher to his thighs. "Your legs are so beautiful, Xin'ai", you praise him and you see a smile appear on his lips before he turns his head away to avoid your gaze. Is he blushing?

 

Yifan is clearly not used to being praised from you like that. Usually it's the other way around, he's the one to compliment and worship you all the time.

 

You smile to yourself, satisfied with Yifan's reaction.

 

"Have I told you before how much I love touching...", your fingers are drawing small circles on his legs while you talk, "...and kissing your legs?". You lean down to let your lips faintly brush the soft skin of his inner thigh and you could see goose bumps growing on his legs by your touch.

 

"Baobei, please stop...", he huffs softly, still avoiding to look at you and not knowing how he should react to you confessing your admiration for him so openly.

 

"Shhh, tonight it's my turn to spoil you, just relax, Xin'ai."

 

You begin to pepper his thighs with light kisses while running your hands up and down on them, slightly grabbing them and scratching his soft skin.

 

You can see his member growing in his boxers by your touch and a dark smirk forms on your lips under the kiss.

 

"Your legs look so... delicious, Da Fan... I wanna-"

 

You are tracing the curve of his thigh with wet kisses and let your teeth graze over it until you bite softly into his skin. You're close to his member now and you can see it twitching under the thin fabric of his boxers. _Not yet, Fanfan_ , you think to yourself.

 

Your hands reach up and you rub teasingly on the sides of his groin, making sure you don't touch his pulsing member yet.

 

You hear a deep moan escaping from the depths of Yifan's throat and a shiver runs down your spine because of that sweet sound. His pelvis arches upwards, seeking for friction but you firmly press him down again, you warn him: "Be a good man and don't move, love."

 

He's covering his face with his hand by now, too embarrassed to withstand your gaze. He knows that if he would look at you now, it would arouse him probably even more than he already is. He sighs but quickly nods his head as an answer and tries to hold still for you while you continue to let your fingers dance over the insides of his legs.

 

Seeing him all flustered like that makes your skin tingle and you decide to edge him a little more.

 

"Your legs are so strong and beautiful."

 

When you reach his groin again, he growls under his breath and grabs the bedsheets, his knuckles turning white from his strong grip.

 

You grab him by his hips to hold him still while you leave light kisses on his skin. Hearing his breathing quickening makes your heart flutter. Yifan is a mess by now. His thighs are flexing and shaking unceasingly as you pull down his boxers a little to leave kisses on his sensitive skin.

 

His hand reaches out to grab you by your hair and your eyes meet when you look up to him. His cheeks are flushed, lips wet and slightly parted, his dark eyes are shimmering in the light. Never have you ever seen someone this sexy in your life.

 

Seeing him like this turned you on yourself and in a rush of adrenalin you pull down his boxers, revealing his already leaking big member. You can't hold yourself back anymore, so you trace his full length with the tip of your tongue, leaving a wet kiss on his pink crown.

 

"Fuck!", you hear him groan and he's tugging on your hair.

 

You smirk under the kiss and spread your saliva under the tip of his member, making him wet and shiny. Yifan's breathing makes a rattling sound the moment you finally close your lips around his member, licking and sucking on it.

 

You swallow him whole right from the start and make a gagging sound when he hits the back of your throat. Yifan exclaims a high-pitched moan of surprise that feels like music to your ears. You could feel your own underpants getting wet from his sweet moans.

 

His long fingers run through your hair to hold it out of his view so he can look at your face while you're sucking him off. Seeing you swallowing his dick drives him nearly insane.

 

"You look so pretty when you're sucking my cock", he manages to say with his raspy voice and his eyes widen when you swallow him whole again. You wouldn't have thought that it was possible for him to grow even more in your mouth.

 

You bob your head in a slow rhythm up and down, making sure you're pressing your tongue against his member.

 

His grip on your hair tightens and you moan silently against Yifan's member. The vibration of your moan against him leaves his legs quivering and you can feel his cock pounding against your tongue.

 

"Fuck, you're so good!", he hisses behind clenched teeth. Unconsciously, he begins to thrust his hips upwards. But you try to hold him still by pressing him down with your hand. Your free hand reaches around his member and you begin to move your hand up and down on him.

 

Your boyfriend's breath quickens and his thighs are flexing. You fully enjoy the way he nearly loses his mind because of you. You speed up your movements and by hearing his moans becoming airy and unstable you know that he's close. You want to taste him so bad.

 

"Baobei... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I-"

 

A few more strong strokes of your hand are enough and he finally cums in your mouth. His deep moan makes your heart skip a beat. You swallow his semen and lick your lips, _so delicious_. You slowly stand up and look at the quivering mess of your boyfriend in front of you. Yifan is still panting heavy and his legs are shaking.

 

A satisfied smirk appears on your lips as you lean down to kiss him and let him have a taste of himself. "You taste so good, Fanfan", you coo and lick your lips again. He smiles at you and rubs his nose against your cheek. "Is that so?", he laughs and his flushed cheeks and messy hair make him look even more adorable than usual. _Oh boy, I love you so much_ , you think.

 

When you suddenly stand up, he looks at you with furrowed brows. He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it again when he sees you taking your clothes off.

 

You start with your shirt, slowly lifting its fine fabric and showing your boyfriend a glimpse of what’s hidden underneath. Yifan is sitting upright now and observes your every move. Aware of this, you continue to slowly take off your shirt until you let it carelessly fall down to the floor.

 

Your hands wander down to your pants, opening the first button before Yifan reaches his hands out to do it for you. You lightly push his hands away and say in a mocking voice: "Oh no, just enjoy the view."

 

After you took off your pants, you sit down on your boyfriend's lap. You enjoy the way Yifan's gaze is wandering over your body and his dark eyes flare up to the beautiful view you are offering to him. You lay your arms on his broad shoulders, placing one hand in the nape of his neck and fiddling with his hair.

 

You feel his big hands roaming over your body as you begin to press yourself against his thick thigh. Yifan grabs you by your hips and draws you closer to him, burying his face in your neck and inhaling your scent. His hot breath against your skin makes you shiver in delight. Being so close to him always feels so good.

 

A soft moan steals its way out of your mouth as you feel the friction of his thigh pressing against your sweet spot. Your fingers clasp into his hair, softly pulling on it.

 

"You... you feel so good, Fanfan...", your voice is nothing more than a whisper against Yifan's cheek. Before you could continue to talk, his soft lips meet yours, drawing you into an intense kiss. His lean fingers are running down your spine which makes your legs quiver in pleasure. Your heart is beating faster with every move of his skilled tongue and you're giving yourself in to his kiss completely.

 

The moment your lips part, you're gasping for air and you feel even more dizzy than you have already been. You continue to grinde on him, rubbing against his tensed thigh. "It feels so good to ride your thigh", you moan into his ear and he bites softly into your shoulder before he responses: "Tell me how much you love it."

 

Yifan's hoarse voice alone could make your juices flow in the split of a second but on top of that, he even dared to pinch your buttcheeks. A surprised moan escapes your mouth and you look perplexed into his dark eyes. Why is he suddenly so assertive? He still has enough energy left after he just cum in your mouth? The corners of your mouth twitch slightly. _So he finally wants to play with me_ , you think. You pout your lips and rock your hips rhythmically against his thigh while moaning simultaneously in pleasure.

 

"I love it so much, you... Your thighs are so, so perfect, Da Fan, ah..."

 

You could feel your juices drenching your underwear because of the firm friction against your sweet spot. Your thighs clench and relax from the burning heat in your core. His big hand is on your cheek now and you lean your face into his touch, placing soft kisses on the inside of his hand. His thumb strokes over your lips and you immediately close your lips around it, sucking and licking on it. Yifan's eyes flicker as he watches and feels you sucking on his thumb and he groans in excitement.

 

Your breathing quickens and you tug harder on Yifan's hair. His gaze is filled with pure lust when you look into his gleaming eyes. He leans forward and lets his lips crash onto yours again. This time the kiss is sloppier and wet from the saliva on your lips. A loud moan escapes your mouth when you feel your boyfriend's fingers pinching your nipples. "Shit, you're making me crazy, Yifan", you hiss under the kiss and bite softly into his lip. How much you have missed it to make out with him like this.

 

Your gaze stays on Yifan's pink lips that look swollen and shiny from your make out session. You run your fingers through his long hair only to grab it on the back of his neck and you tug on it firmly. Your boyfriend moans in response and bites his swollen lip which makes you shiver even more. He looks so sexy like that, so needy.

 

"Let me kiss you, please", he begs and he tries to lean in to you but you hold your grip tight on his hair to not let him come any closer. Yifan pouts his lips. "Pleeaseeee..." His deep voice hits you right into your heart and he knows that you can't resist him for much longer. A soft sigh leaves your throat and you let your lips faintly brush over his, stirring up his desire for you even more.

 

Yifan lets out a deep growl and the moment you feel his big hands under your butt, you know that you're fucked. He usually doesn't lose his patience easily, but you were a tease the whole time already and he's slowly getting annoyed of your games. He lifts you up without any effort and you let out a silent squeal when your back hits the mattress. He follows you immediately after, his long body leaning close over you.

 

His long hair hangs loosely in his face and you are sure that he is probably the most beautiful human being on this planet that you've ever laid your eyes on. You're surrounded by his musky odour and you nearly lose your senses when you feel his big hand straddling your hips. "I'm tired of your games, Baobei. Now we're playing after my rules", he says in a stern way and he looks deep into your eyes. You gulp audibly and nod, too intimidated to say something against him.

 

His face softens immediately and a smile appears on his face as he slowly takes off your already drenched underwear. He leans closer to you and draws you into a fond kiss. His lips move tenderly on yours while his long fingers caress the sweet spot between your thighs and you completely melt into his touch.

 

"You feel so good when you're wet like that, Baby."

 

Yifan begins to kiss his way down your body. You turn your head and bite into the bedsheets. Soft lips brush over your neck down to your chest and you can’t hold back a moan when he suddenly sucks on your nipple. Your hand tugs on his hair and a shiver runs down your spine when he trails your tummy and hips with tender kisses. You could feel his hot breath against your sweet spot and you bite on your lip. The moment his long fingers caress you between your thighs, you feel like he’s setting you on fire.


End file.
